Current transponder and distance measuring equipment (DME) systems for use in aircraft typically require their own transmitters and antennas. This results in considerable total system weight, requires extensive coaxial cabling, and is expensive. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the number of antennas and transmitters required on aircraft equipped with transponders and DMEs as well as to minimize the combined weight and cost of the systems.